New Guardian
by King Zerthin
Summary: A Hiccup and Jack fanfiction, another Rise of the Guardians and How to Train your Dragon crossover (Expect FLUFF and HIJACK) AN: Of course I don't own anything but the words on the screen, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

New Guardian

A Hiccup and Jack fanfiction (Expect FLUFF and HIJACK)

Of course I don't own anything but the words on the screen.

Chapter 1: Death is a new start

Berk, been my home for years.. Oh yeah did I forget to tell you. We are Vikings, strong men born of conflict, but that matters not, now Berk going to be my grave.. an accident will take my life at the age of 18.. Me I'm Hiccup.. and this is how I died and became a Guardian.

"Hiccup?" a giant man says bringing me from my book.  
>"Hi dad." I say with a smile.<br>"I'd like for you to sleep at Gobber's tonight." Stoick says stroking his beard.  
>"Got it, so after I'm finished here you want me to head to Gobber's." I say getting a nod from my father.<br>"Yes Hiccup." Stoick says picking up an axe from the floor of the Meed Hall.  
>"More trouble?" I ask.<br>"Yeah.. just stay safe son." Stoick says closing the door behind him as he leaves.  
>'Wonder what's wrong.' I think as the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut appear in the Meed Hall in another bitter argument.<br>"Is Not!" Tuffnut says to Ruffnut.  
>"Is so... Look Hiccup, ask him." Ruffnut says pointing to Hiccup.<br>"Ok." Tuffnut says walking towards Hiccup.  
>"What is worse; being eaten by a troll.. or being crushed by a boulder." Tuffnut adds asking Hiccup.<br>"I think it's being eaten.. but Tuffnut thinks it's being crushed." Ruffnut says.  
>'Another pointless argument.' Hiccup thinks to himself.<br>"Troll!" I say simply watching Ruffnut dance and sing 'I win!' badly.  
>"Dork." Tuffnut says sulking away followed by a happy Ruffnut.<br>'Idiot's.' I think return to my book, time pass as a big man with wooden hand & wooden leg appears in the Meed Hall.  
>"Hiccup." Gobber says waving his wooden hand.<br>"Hi Gobber, did my dad tell you I'll be staying at your tonight?" I ask the big man before me.  
>"Yeah. You need anything from your house?" Gobber asks.<br>"No." I say simply watching Gobber head towards the door.  
>"You coming?" Gobber asks.<br>"I guess." I say following the man to his home.

-Time Skip-

"Ughh." I say sighing into my hands over the noise of Gobber working his forge below his house.  
>'Dad.. only you think it's normal for Gobber to work his forge at sunset.' I think looking down at the book in my lap.<br>"Well.. I guess I can't read." I say placing my book in my pack.  
>'I wonder Gobber would mind if I went out.' I think to myself heading into Gobber's forge; the man in question standing working on another long sword still in the fire.<br>"Gobber, can I go out?" I ask.  
>"If I say no you'll just escape.. so sure." Gobber says sliding his face guard up to look into my eyes.<br>"Be back before morning." Gobber says lowering the guard and returning to his work.  
>"Sure." I say walking out into the glow of the sunset street's of Berk.<br>'Such a quiet place... I'm bored!' I think walking into the forest, the wind blows my hair out from eyes.  
>"Nice." I sigh letting the wind tickle my face and blow my hair, a small smile graces my face.<br>'I love Berk.. but I can't help think I'm destined for something more.' I think as the smile falls from my face with a sigh I look up into the moon.  
>"Hello." I say towards the moon with a silly smile on my lips, the wind picks up around me.<br>'Weird.' I think with a smile still on my face, the moonlight surrounds me in a glow.  
>"Oh I have my own spotlight." I say with a giggle as I walk deeper into the forest.<p>

...

"I wonder how long I've been out here." I say asking myself, I look up and catch the still glow of the moon still shining on me.  
>'Not long I guess.' I think coming face to face with a hidden cove inside the forest.<br>"Wow." I say at the sight of the cove.  
>'I thank you.' I think bowing to the moon, with a cry of joy I head into the cove.. My Cove.<p>

...

'This is the life. Peace and Quiet.' I think looking up from the pages of my book, the moon hovering overhead.  
>"Thank you moon." I say towards the moon watching it vanish behind some clouds.<br>'A storm?' I think as a clap of thunder strikes the ground on the far side of the cove.  
>'SHIT.' I think as I run into a cave as another bolt of lightning strikes outside the cave.. a whimper catches my attention; standing out in the storm a small black wolf pup.<br>'Poor pup.' I think as the lightning strikes once again earning a scared whimper from the pup.  
>'Please.. protect that pup.' I think as a bolt of lightning strikes the roof of the cave.<br>'That pup.. scared an alone... I have to help.' I think running out of the cave towards the pup as a clap of thunder is heard.  
>'Close.. but he needs help.' I think placing my hand down to the pup; who sniffs my hand and shows his gummy mouth.<br>"Toothless.. huh?" I ask as a bolt of lightning heads for the pup.  
>"NO!" I scream out sheilding the pup with my body as the bolt strikes my back, the shivering pup safe under me.<br>'Let him live.' I think looking back at the cave.  
>"Do you trust me?" I ask looking down at the pup who licks my face to say 'Yes!'<br>"Good." I say picking up the pup in my arms and with a throw to rivial Astrid I throw the pup into the safety of the cave; with a whimper the pup curls up not before looking back at me to say 'Thank you.' and the pain comes.. pain like none I have ever felt before flows through my vains as I fall to my knees; the clouds part, the storm over.. the glow of the moon shines on my body once again.  
>"Protect the pup, moon." is the last thing I say, then I fall to the ground with a thud... never sturring.. never moving.. never knowing the warm lick's on my face.. just peace at last.. peace forever!<p>

-END-


	2. Chapter 2

New Guardian

A Hiccup and Jack fanfiction (Expect FLUFF and HIJACK)

Of course I don't own anything but the words on the screen.

Chapter 2: Guardian of weather

-13 year's later-

It's been 13 years since I... I can't remember, Name's Hiccup.. how do I know that the Moon told me.. why did the moon speak to me.. I don't know. I remember when I woke up.

=Flashback=

"Ughh." I say rubbing my head.  
>'Where am I?' I think to myself as I find myself in a cove.<br>"Where ever I am it's beautiful." I say walking from the cove not noticing the gavestone sitting where I awoke. I walk from the cove to find myself in a forest.  
>'Ok.. which way?' I ask myself running my fingers through my hair; the sound of wood being struck catches my attention.<br>"Towards the strange sound." I say giggling to myself as I walk towards the sound, standing in the forest is a big man throwing his axe into a tree.  
>'Ok...' I think watching the man throw his axe into the tree for the final time, he then falls to his knees.<br>"Why Odin!" He screams tears running down his face onto his beard.  
>'Must have got dumped.' I think watching the man get back up onto his feet and head towards the cove where I awoke.<br>'Ok.. this is freaky.' I think following the man back into the cove, his sobs bounce around the smooth walls of the cove as he comes to a gravestone.  
>'Oh." I think looking down at my feet.<br>"I am so sorry Hiccup.. I can't.. I miss you my son." the man says placing the axe on the stone as a black wolf appears out of the shadows.  
>'I know that wolf.. I think.' I think tilting my head, a low growl makes the man look up at the wolf with tears in his eyes.. the wolf see's this and tilts his head.<br>"You... your the pup they found with Hiccup's body?" the man asks getting a nod from the wolf.  
>"If you were not howling like you were we would have never found my son." the man adds as a lone tear falls from his face.<br>'Wow.' I think watching this strong man break down and cry.  
>"You got a name?" the man asks as the wolf smiles showing it's fangs to the man.<br>'I do know that wolf.. Toothless... why do I know that name?' I ask myself.  
>"I bet Hiccup would have called you Fang or Toothless." the man says watching the wolf walk closer to the gravestone.<br>'I bet the kid would have... Why am I watching?' I ask myself not noticing a tear fall from my eyes.  
>"Well Toothless it is." the man says rubbing the wolf's fur, the wolf snorts as to say 'Hiccup would have liked that.'<br>"I wonder who this Hiccup dude is?" I ask myself out loud, I slap my hand over my mouth hoping the man did not hear me.. luckly he did not.  
>"Come Toothless." the man says standing, he turns and looks right at me.<br>"S-sorry for..." I say watching the man walk closer and closer, and finally right through me.  
>'What the hell.' I think watching the man walk away followed by the wolf.<br>**_"Hiccup!" _**a voice whispers on the wind.  
>"Okay I'm lossing my mind." I say shaking my head.<br>_**"Your name.. Hiccup." **_the voice says.  
>"Not funny who ever you are.. Hiccup is that man's dead son." I say towards the voice.<br>_**"Correct." **_the voice says simply.  
>"I'm Hiccup... but I'm alive.. am I?" I ask myself thinking back to the man walking through me.<br>_**"Look up."**_ the voice says; I look up and see the moon glow overhead.  
>"Did you just talk?" I ask the moon.<br>_**"I did, I am Man in Moon.. or known by some as Manny." **_the voice says.  
>"Ok.. I'm dead and the moon is talking to me.. all in all a good start to my day." I say sarcastically.<br>_**"You are a spirit gifted with the power's of the weather.. use them wisely for a war between Dark and Guardian will begin once again." **_the moon says.  
>"Sure.. why not." I say annoyed.<br>_**"You are destined to do great things." **_the moon says vanishing behind a cloud.  
>'Weird.' I think to myself as the wind blows me up and out from the cove.. away from the town of people.. away into the clouds.<p>

=Flashback End=

Yep my life.. or was, or is now.. being dead hurts my brain. So I have a name, powers and a warning about a war. All in all not a bad way to start your afterlife, I've been moving from place to place using my powers over the weather. Russia, Poland, Scotland.. now I'm here in Burgess; a small village located in Pennsylvania.. in United States. The moon told me _**"You are to head to Burgess, it has had snow for too long.. bring the sunshine." **_So here I am.. the moon was not kidding snow everywhere.. and it's beautiful, but a jobs a job. I wave my hand over the clouds above me; they always move when I ask them too, the sunlight shines down onto the village as people go about their day.  
>'Such a nice place.' I think to myself letting the wind carry me down to the ground, the people walk past me or through me like always.. I don't mind.<br>"Jack is going to be pissed." a voice says.  
>'Who?' I think hovering over the crowd to see where the voice came from.<br>"I know.. but hey warm weather again." a teenage boy in glasses says.  
>"I know.. but Jack love's the snow." the voice before says; a teenager taller then the others says, his brown hair combed back behind his ears.<br>"Jamie.. The weather can't be controlled." the boy in glasses says.  
>'That's what you think.' I think to myself.<br>"We better be going." the boy in glasses says walking away from the 'Jamie' kid.  
>"Hey Jamie." a teenage with white hair says appearing behind Jamie.<br>"Jack, you know I hate when you do that." Jamie says slapping the white haired boy.  
>'Ah young love.' I think to myself noticing Jack has no shoes on.<br>"Hey Jack.. put some shoes on." I say knowing I'd never get an answer.  
>"Jamie did you here that?" Jack asks Jamie who shakes his head.<br>'Wait.. what.' I think floating down.  
>"I'm sure I heard something." Jack says running his fingers through his hair.<br>"Yeah well by Frost.. bring back the snow ok." Jamie says walking away from Jack.  
>"What a weird kid." I say out loud floating out of eye's reach.<br>"Ok who is that?" Jack asks looking around.  
>'He heard me?' I think floating down behind him, I tap his shoulder hoping to pass through him.. but no.. I touched him.<br>"AGHH!" Jack screams turning to face me.  
>"Who are you?" Jack asks reading his weapon of choice: a staff.<br>"You can see me?" I ask Jack.  
>"Yeah.. now who are you." Jack says.<br>'He see's me!' I think with a huge smile on my face.  
>"You have not answered my question; Who are you?" Jack asks.<br>"Hiccup." I say bitting my bottom lip.  
>"Ok.. friend or foe?" Jack asks.<br>"Friend." I say watching the staff return to not being used as a weapon.  
>"Ok, I'm Jack Frost spirit of winter.. what are you?" Jack asks.<br>'Did I hear him right.. Spirit.. he's like me.' I think.  
>"Hello?" Jack asks waving his hand in front of my face.<br>"Oh.. well I'm the spirit of weather.. well that's what the Man in Moon said." I say.  
>"So your one that brought the sun to Burgess?" Jack asks.<br>"I did.. the Moon told me too.. I'd prefer to keep the snow." I say rubbing the back of my neck.  
>"Sorry what?" Jack asks with wide eyes.<br>"I said.. I'd prefer to keep the snow." I say with a smile; as I say that Jack has wrapped his arms around me in a hug.  
>'He's so cold.. but warm.' I think with a smile.<br>"Thanks." Jack says pulling away.  
>"No problem." I say watching Jack start to float in the air.<br>"I have to bring snow to another city.. another town." Jack says.  
>"I know how you feel.. maybe we'll see each other again?" I ask.<br>"Count on it." Jack says zipping away.  
>'Oh Idiot.. I forgot to ask him how that Jamie kid could see him.. ahh well.' I think zipping off back to work.<p>

-END-


	3. Chapter 3

New Guardian

A Hiccup and Jack fanfiction (Expect FLUFF and HIJACK)

Of course I don't own anything but the words on the screen.

Chapter 3: Nothern Lights

A man dressed in red is seen working on a nother one of his ice sculptures; a dragon.  
>"Ah!" the man says watching the dragon fly out from his hands and around the room, the door opens to afrantic yeti as the dragon flies out the door.<br>"What did I tell you about nocking." the man says rubbing his forhead.  
><strong>"Ugh Buth Nw"<strong> the yeti says waving his hands around.  
>"You sure?" the man asks the yeti who nods.<br>"Call the guardians." the man says leaving his personal workplace.

-Line Brake-

"Five hundred to Scotland, Eight hundred to Texas.. Ahhh look it's her first tooth.. Look how she flossed." a woman says fluttering around her castle, out the corner of her eye the Nothern Light's catch her attention. She zipps off towards the North Pole.

-Line Brake-

A giant rabbit is seen hopping around his domain, he looks up and see's the Nothern Light's.  
>"Wonder wha' Noth want's noo." the bunny says heading towards the Noth Pole.<p>

-Line Brake-

A golden man is seen floating above the clouds; his power of dreams flow into every child, out the corner of his eye he see's the Nothern Lights. The man smiles and uses his dream sand powers to create a jet to take him towards the North Pole.

-Line Brake-

Jack Frost is seen bringing snow to a village, out the corner of his eye he see's the Nothern Lights.  
>"Wonder why Noth's summoning the guardians?" Jack asks out loud.<br>"Wind take me to the North Pole." Jack says letting the wind take him to the Guardian's HQ: North Pole.

-North Pole-

The woman flutters into the North Pole followed by her bodyguards; small tooth fairies.  
>"Ah Tooth.. it's good to see you." the man says stroking his beard.<br>"You too North." Toothiana AKA the Tooth Fairy says as from the ground the bunny appears.  
>"You still livin' in snow North." the bunny says shaking off the snow.<br>"Bunny.. the Yeti's like it." North says simply.  
>"I'm goin' to be frozen soild one of these days." E. Aster Bunny AKA the Easter Bunny says as the golden man appears in the room with a question mark above his head.<br>"Sandy. Good to see you. I can't say anything untill Jack's here." North says making the man known as Sandy AKA Sandman shrug his shoulders.

The front door's the the north pole are blown off as Jack comes into the room.

"Sorry." Jack says rubbing the back of his neck as a Yeti punches his fist into his hand.  
>"Hey Phil." Jack adds floating off towards the Guardian's meeting place.<br>"Snowflake." Bunny says folding his arms over his chest.  
>"Jack.. You've still got a beautiful smile." Tooth says.<br>"Good to see you." North says turning to the globe.  
>"Now Jack's here.. what's up North?" Bunny asks.<br>"Pitch!" North says simply.  
>"Not again." Jack groans throwing his hands into the air.<br>"What does he want?" Tooth asks.  
>"Same as last time." Bunny says annoyed by the fact Pitch Black is back, no one see's to notice the moon.. well no one apart from Sandy.<br>"We can beat him.. right?" Jack asks looking at his guardian friends, snady makes a bell above his head trying to catch anyone's attention.  
>"Not sure." Bunny says as Sandy kicks North's leg.<br>"What my friend?" North asks watching Sandy point to the moon.  
>"Of course.. Man In Moon." North says walking away from an annoyed Sandy.<br>"Last time Pitch returned.. we got Jack." Bunny says.  
>"Maybe this time.. someone diffrent." Tooth says watching the Guardian pedestal appear from the ground; the glow of the pedestal makes a form riding on the winds wearing armor.<br>"Hiccup?" Jack asks looking up at the moon.  
>"You know him?" Bunny asks.<br>"We met.. he brought the sun to Burgess." Jack says.  
>"Then Jack.. You can bring him in." North says.<br>"Ok." Jack says zipping out of the room.

"Why you'd do that?" Bunny asks.  
>"Matter's of the heart." North says.<br>"You meen?" Tooth asks with wide eye's.  
>"Hiccup and Jack.. yes." North says looking up at the moon with a smile.<br>"You sure?" Bunny asks.  
>"I can feel it.. In my belly." North says with a smile.<br>"Also the Moon showed us." North says looking at the image of Hiccup with a snowflake around him.. an image that Jack missed.  
>"As long as this Hiccup take's care of Jack.. I'm fine." Tooth says with smile remembering her match.<br>"Do you ever regret?" North asks.  
>"No." Bunny and Tooth says at the same time.<br>"Good." North says leaving Bunny and Tooth to do what they do best; kiss!

-END-


	4. Chapter 4

New Guardian

A Hiccup and Jack fanfiction (Expect FLUFF and HIJACK)

Of course I don't own anything but the words on the screen.

Chapter 4: Will you Join

-Burgges (The Next day)-

"Still such a peaceful town." Hiccup says floating crosslegged above to bustling crowds of people, a lone snowflake falls on Hiccup's nose.  
>"Hello Jack." Hiccup says.<br>"How'd you know?" Jack asks folding his arms.  
>"You want to sneak up on someone try to control your power's." Hiccup says.<br>"The Guardian's wish to speak to you." Jack says.  
>"Who?" Hiccup asks turning to look into Jack's eyes.<br>"You know.. North, Tooth, Sandman.. and the rest.. the Guardians of Children." Jack says.  
>"Nope." Hiccup says shruging.<br>"Well they wish to speak to you." Jack says; the clouds overhead part and the sunlight catches Hiccup's green eyes making them glow.  
>'Wow.. beautiful... wait what.' Jack thinks shaking his head.<br>"Something wrong?" Hiccup asks.  
>"N-no." Jack says biting his bottom lip.<br>"Kay.. so why me?" Hiccup asks.  
>"Let's just say the Man in the Moon." Jack says.<br>"Oh..." Hiccup says.  
>"Yeah.. so you coming?" Jack asks; the wind picks up and blow's Jack's hair away from his face.<br>'Cute!' Hiccup thinks with a smile.  
>"You ok?" Jack asks.<br>"Y-yeah." Hiccup says.  
>"So you coming?" Jack asks letting his snow white hair flop down.<br>"Yeah." Hiccup says following Jack.

-LINE BRAKE-

"Welcome to the North Pole." Jack says waving his hands at the sight of the North Pole workshop.  
>"Wow." Hiccup says.<br>"I know right." Jack says smiling.  
>'Such a smile... why am I thinking about Jack?' Hiccup thinks.<br>"Earth to Hiccup." Jack says waving his hand in front of Hiccup's face.  
>"Sorry what." Hiccup says.<br>"You had a dopey look on your face." Jack says.  
>"Just thinking." Hiccup says.<br>"Ah so the Snowflake brought him." A tall bunny says.  
>"Yeah I did Bunny." Jack says.<br>"Snowflake?" Hiccup asks.  
>"Shut up." Jack says.<br>"Ah welcome Hiccup." North says slapping his hands onto Hiccup's shoulder's.  
>"North right?" Hiccup asks.<br>"That I am." North says with a smile.  
>"Is Jack back?" a woman fluttering above the ground asks.<br>"I am Tooth." Jack says.  
>"Tooth Fairy?" Hiccup asks with a small smile.<br>"Ahhhhh." Tooth says zipping over and poking and proding Hiccup's mouth.  
>"Such a smile.. It's not unlike Jack's." Tooth says taking her fingers from Hiccup's mouth.<br>"Thanks." Hiccup mumbles rubbing his sore cheeks as a man in gold floats into the room with an image of the moon, then a dragon and finaly a heart above his head.  
>"Sandman.. right?" Hiccup asks getting a nod from the Sandman.<br>"Ok.. why am I here?" Hiccup asks.  
>"Did Jack not tell you?" North asks.<br>"Something about the Man in Moon." Hiccup says.  
>"Yes.. Manny." North says.<br>"I call him that too." Hiccup says.  
>"We all do.." Bunny says.<br>"The Moon chose you Hiccup to be one of us.. a Guardian." North says.  
>"Why me?" Hiccup asks.<br>"Must have something to do with your center." Jack says.  
>"My center?" Hiccup asks.<br>"Ask North.. he's the best one to explain." Jack says placing his hand on Hiccup's shoulder; a small shock travels through both Hiccup and Jack making them shiver, not noticed by Hiccup and Jack.. but Noticed by North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandman.  
>"That I am.. later though." North says.<br>"So what's your answer?" Tooth asks.

...

...

...

-END-

Vote below!

Yes or No.


	5. Chapter 5

New Guardian

A Hiccup and Jack fanfiction (Expect FLUFF and HIJACK)

Of course I don't own anything but the words on the screen.

AN: The Vote's were counted.. and Yes won... So here you go, but maybe not in this chapter.. But Hiccup will say yes.

Chapter 5: A Question not answered

"Well?" North asks.  
>"I'm not sure... why me?" Hiccup asks rubbing the back of his neck.<br>"The Man In the Moon picked you." North says stroking his beard.  
>"Yes.. but why now?" Hiccup asks.<br>"I had the same question when I was picked." Jack says placing his arm around Hiccup's neck.  
>"Great." Hiccup says rolling his eyes.<br>"Listen mate.. you were picked so do all of us a favour and say yes." Bunny says.  
>"How about no." Hiccup says removing Jack's arm from his neck.<br>"Manny picked you Hiccup." Tooth says.  
>"Yeah well Manny only told me my name when I awoke." Hiccup says.<br>"The same thing happend to Snowflake." Bunny says.  
>"Listen.. I will never join you.. I don't even know why I'm still here.. I should be in Valhalla." Hiccup says.<br>"Valhalla?" Jack asks.  
>"I'm a Viking." Hiccup says simply.<br>"Was mate." Bunny says.  
>"I'm still here.. so yeah.. still a Viking." Hiccup says floating above the ground.<br>"QUIET!" North shouts shaking the very core of the workshop.  
>"Hiccup follow me." North adds calmer.<br>"Sure." Hiccup shurgs and follows after North.

-Line Brake-

"Cool." Hiccup says looking around North's personal workshop.  
>"It is.. My center is Wonder. I see everything from lights in the trees, to the very magic in the air." North says.<br>"I don't know if I have a center." Hiccup says placing his hand over his heart.  
>"Every Guardian has a center Hiccup, Jack's is Fun." North says.<br>"I see that.. Jack's just snowball's and fun time's." Hiccup says.  
>"Not everyone saw it.. Bunny for one." North says stroking his beard.<br>"Will I ever know what my center is?" Hiccup asks.  
>"One day Hiccup.. but Manny picked you for something wonderful." North says with a smile.<br>"How do you know that?" Hiccup asks.  
>"I can feel it.. In my belly." North says with a chuckle.<br>"You could just be hungry." Hiccup says.  
>"Your going to be a great Guardian Hiccup." North says with a kind smile.<br>"I... guess." Hiccup says.  
>"Hiccup.. have you ever heard stories of the Boogieman?" North asks.<br>"No." Hiccup says simply with a shake of his head.  
>"He is very much real my boy, the last time he returned we needed Jack's help." North says.<br>"Jack.. are we talking about the same Jack here?" Hiccup asks.  
>"Yes." North says.<br>"Jack Frost... the same person who claimes to be 'the self appointed King of Fun!'?" Hiccup asks.  
>"Yes.. Manny picked Jack the first time Pitch returned.. and Manny has done it again." North says.<br>"Me?" Hiccup asks as a yeti bardges in; in his hands rests a small tooth fairy.  
>"No..." North says rushing out to the center of the workshop followed by Hiccup.<br>"Bunny!" North shouts.  
>"What is it mate?" Bunny asks running almost into North.<br>"Tooth.. were is she?" North asks.  
>"She went back to her castle.. why?" Bunny asks.<br>"Go to her.. Pitch has attacked her domain." North says.  
>"I will." Bunny says tapping his foot twice; a hole appears and Bunny dives into it.<br>"North!" Hiccup shouts.  
>"Yes?" North asks.<br>"Did Manny pick me?" Hiccup asks.  
>"Not now." North says picking up a snowglobe.<br>"Tooth's Castle." North whispers to the snowglobe; North throws it onto the ground and a portal appears.  
>"Jack, Sandy!" North shouts.<br>"Yeah?" Jack asks appearing in the room followed by Sandy.  
>"Tooth's Castle has been attacked." North says.<br>"NORTH!" Hiccup screams, the Guardians turn to look at Hiccup.  
>"Did Manny pick me?" Hiccup asks.<br>"Jack, Sandy we have to help Tooth." North says entering the portal followed by Jack and Sandy.  
>"Wait." Hiccup says jumping into the portal leaving the workshop behind.<p>

-END-


	6. Chapter 6 (1 of 4)

New Guardian

A Hiccup and Jack fanfiction (Expect FLUFF and HIJACK)

Of course I don't own anything but the words on the screen.

AN: The Vote's were counted.. and Yes won... So here you go, but maybe not in this chapter.. But Hiccup will say yes.

Chapter 6: Rise of the Night Fury (1 of 4)

"Hello Guardians!" Pitch says grinning.  
>"Pitch." North says with gritted teeth as Hiccup appears out of the portal.<br>"Who's the short stack?" Pitch asks pointing to Hiccup.  
>"Hiccup?" North asks turning to the boy.<br>"That's the new Guardian of the weather." Pitch says.  
>"Yes he is." Jack and Bunny says at the same time.<br>"Good." Pitch says vanishing into the shadows.  
>"Find Tooth." North says pointing to Bunny.<br>"Got it." Bunny says leaping into battle.  
>"Keep Hiccup safe Jack." North says grasping his swords.<br>"You ok?" Jack asks.  
>"Just.. wow." Hiccup says looking at the sight of Tooth's Domain.<br>"Not every day you get to see a Guardians home." Jack says as a fearling snarls at him.  
>"You!" Jack says running off after the fearling.<p>

...

"Poor Hiccup." Pitch's voice says from everywhere.  
>"Pitch!" Hiccup says with gritted teeth.<br>"Calm yourself Viking." Pitch says appearing out from the shadows.  
>"What do you want?" Hiccup asks.<br>"Want.. I want everlasting Darkness, children scared of me." Pitch says.  
>"Why?" Hiccup asks.<br>"Why? For I want what the Guardian's have.. I want to be seen." Pitch says creating a sythe out of black sand.  
>"You going to attack me?" Hiccup asks.<br>"No... I want you to join me.. and I will not take no for an answer." Pitch says swinging his weapon into Hiccup's chest.  
>"HICCUP!" Jack screams.<p>

-Hiccup's POV-

Darkness, everlasting darkness; a lone light.. a voice screams my name, is that my name... no Night Fury is my name...

-Back to Normal POV-

"Hiccup?" Jack says holding the body of Hiccup in his arms.  
>"Look's like I did what I had to do." Pitch says with a smile; a pillar of black sand appears at Pitch's feet and takes him away.<br>"Hiccup.. please wake up." Jack says not noticing the tears falling from his eyes.

...

"Jack?" Bunny asks appearing beside Jack.  
>"Pitch.. Hiccup.. Oh god." Jack says with tears falling from his face.<br>"Mate.. he'll be fine." Bunny says placing his hand on Jack's shoulder.  
>"How's Tooth?" Jack asks placing the body of Hiccup onto the ground.<br>"She's fine.. North's treating her wounds.. We'll have to return to the North Pole soon." Bunny says as North walks in and see's the sigh of Hiccup's body.  
>"Oh no..." North says.<br>"Where is Hiccup?" Tooth asks hobbling over to North; Tooth gasps at the the sight of Hiccup's body.  
>"Pitch.. will pay!" Jack says simply.<p>

-End of Part 1-


	7. Chapter 6 (2 of 4)

New Guardian

A Hiccup and Jack fanfiction (Expect FLUFF and HIJACK)

Of course I don't own anything but the words on the screen.

Chapter 6: Rise of the Night Fury (2 of 4)

-Jack's POV-

"Please wake up." Jack says leaning his head on his staff; Jack eyes once full of mischief are now dead to the world.  
>"Mate?" Bunny asks walking into the infirmary.<br>"Hey." Jack says never taking his eyes off Hiccup.  
>"Tooth's been worried about you." Bunny says.<br>"So why are you here?" Jack asks.  
>"Eh, you know me.. can't say no to a lady." Bunny says with a smile.<br>"I'm staying here untill Hiccup wakes up." Jack says.  
>"Look.. North did not want me to tell you this... but you need to go." Bunny says.<br>"Go? Go where?" Jack asks.  
>"I don't know.. bring snow to a city.. just go." Bunny says.<br>"Why?" Jack asks.  
>"Because!" Bunny says simply.<br>"I'm not leaving." Jack says.  
>"Your leaving snowflake, even if I have to make you." Bunny says.<br>"I'm not leaving Bunny." Jack says.  
>"You have to leave mate, it's not good for you." Bunny says placing his hand on Jack's shoulder.<br>"Why?" Jack asks turning to look at Bunny.  
>"Y-your eyes." Bunny says with a gasp.<br>"Leave me alone." Jack says turning back to Hiccup.  
>'Bloody showpony.' Bunny thinks.<br>"Your still here?" Jack asks.  
>"I have a question Jack, why are you here?" Bunny asks.<br>"I-I don't know." Jack says.  
>"Jack do you know what a Moon Pair is?" Bunny asks.<br>"You and Tooth are." Jack says.  
>"Yeah me and Tooth..." Bunny says with a goofy smile on his face.<br>"Is there a point?" Jack asks annoyed.  
>"When Hiccup was picked to be a Guardian.. he was also picked to be a Moon Pair." Bunny says.<br>"I-I see." Jack says.  
>"Now Jack, when you were picked you did not get a Moon Pair.. which is bad.. for Guardians live forever.. and without love in our lifes we end up empty." Bunny says.<br>"I-I did not know." Jack says.  
>"Somehow you've gained a connection to your Moon Pair." Bunny says placing his hand onto Jack's shoulder.<br>"H-how, you said I don't have one?" Jack asks confused.  
>"Think about it Jack.." Bunny says leaving the infirmary.<br>'What was Bunny talking about...' Jack thinks looking back at Hiccup, a small smile appears on Jack's face.  
>'Hiccup.' Jack thinks with a sigh out the corner of Jack's eyes a mirror catches his attention, Jack turns to look into his reflection; his reflection stares back at him, dead eyes look right into his soul, a small smile graces Jack's pale lips.<br>'Why am I smiling?' Jack thinks looking back at Hiccup.  
>'Is it because of Hiccup?' Jack thinks looking back at his reflection; a small tear falls from Jack's eye.<br>'Crying? I never cry." Jack thinks gripping his white hair with his hands; a low groan from Hiccup brings Jack away from his reflection for a while.  
>"Hiccup." Jack says with a sigh returning back to his reflection; a small tint of pink on Jack's cheeks brings shock to the winter spirit making Jack back away from his reflection and back to Hiccup.<br>'I hope you wake soon.. I miss you.' Jack says stroking his hand over Hiccup's cheek, Jack turns to look at his reflection; the pink on his cheks is back, the small smile is now a full blown grin.. but the biggest change is Jack's eye's.. no longer dead to the world all because of...  
>'Hiccup?' Jack thinks turning to look at Hiccup, Jack's heart tightens and the blush grows.<br>"I-I love you Hiccup." Jack says.

...

'Good on you mate.' Bunny thinks closing the door to the infirmary.

-END-


	8. Chapter 6 (3 of 4)

New Guardian

A Hiccup and Jack fanfiction (Expect FLUFF and HIJACK)

Of course I don't own anything but the words on the screen.

Chapter 6: Rise of the Night Fury (3 of 4)

AN; This chapter is going to be in Hiccup's POV. Hope you enjoy, next chapter Hiccup will awaken. Also their will be a flash back.. it will be in **BOLD**

"Hello?" Hiccup asks an empty dark room, the lone eco of his own hello bounces around the room.  
>"Dark is it not?" a figure dressed in black robes with the hood up asks appearing behind Hiccup, who jumps with a scream.<br>"Don't do that.. who are you?" Hiccup asks holding his chest.  
>"You wound me Hiccup.. I am known by many names; The being of Lightning and Death, Dragon.. Noman.. I prefer Night Fury." Night Fury says with a slight bow.<br>"Ok.. so where are we?" Hiccup asks.  
>"Now that is the million dollar question.. try not where, try why?" Night Fury says with a chuckle.<br>"Why?" Hiccup asks confused.  
>"Exactly, welcome to your mind Hiccup." Night Fury says.<br>"My mind?" Hiccup asks.  
>"Yep dark is it not..." Night Fury says with a sigh.<br>"Why is it dark?" Hiccup asks.  
>"Pitch struck you with nightmare sand." Night Fury says with a shrug.<br>"Am I.. dead?" Hiccup asks.  
>"Dead.. no, changing.. yes." Night Fury says.<br>"Changing? Changing into what?" Hiccup asks.  
>"Well me." Night Fury says taking the hood down from his face; behind the hood was an exact copy of Hiccup apart from the cat-like eyes and the sharp teeth.<br>"Shocked hmm?" Night Fury asks with slight smile.  
>"S-so I am dead.. I'll never get to see Jack again." Hiccup says.<br>"Your not dead... and why do you want to see Frost for?" Night Fury asks.  
>"I... ummm." Hiccup says with a small blush.<br>"No way!" Night Fury says with wide eyes.  
>"Your crushing on Frost?" Night Fury adds asking.<br>"Well if your me you should know that." Hiccup says.  
>"True." Night Fury says.<br>"So you and Frost hmm?" Night Fury adds asking.  
>"Yeah.. he'd never 'like' me the same way." Hiccup says.<br>"UGHHH.. Love." Night Fury says annoyed.  
>"What's wrong with love?" Hiccup asks.<br>"I never had love, it's an emotion I don't need." Night Fury says folding his arms over his chest.  
>"I need it.. Jack's amazing.. his smile, his laugh, the way his eyes light up... he's just... wow." Hiccup says not noticing the darkness of his mind fading slowly.<br>"You must love him, eh?" Night Fury asks.  
>"Y-yeah." Hiccup says with a small blush, the darkness lifting more and more every second.<br>"Why don't you tell him?" Night Fury asks.  
>"Let's face it.. Jack could have anyone.. why would he want me?" Hiccup asks.<br>"Hiccup tell me what you see?" Night Fury asks pointing towards a shadowy mirror.  
>"I see me.. a Hiccup." Hiccup says with a small sigh.<br>"Well I see a teenager with trouble seeing he's a sexy man." Night Fury says.  
>"I-I'm not.. I'm just me.. no one." Hiccup says.<br>"Ok.. I'm fed up.. Hiccup I'll show you something ok." Night Fury says waving his hand on the mirror, the image of Hiccup fades and an image of Jack sitting across Hiccup's body.  
>"Am I seeing myself?" Hiccup asks.<br>"Yes now shush." Night Fury says pointing back towards the mirror.

**"Please wake up." Jack says leaning his head on his staff; Jack eyes once full of mischief are now dead to the world.**  
><strong>"Mate?" Bunny asks walking into the infirmary.<strong>  
><strong>"Hey." Jack says never taking his eyes off Hiccup.<strong>  
><strong>"Tooth's been worried about you." Bunny says.<strong>  
><strong>"So why are you here?" Jack asks.<strong>  
><strong>"Eh, you know me.. can't say no to a lady." Bunny says with a smile.<strong>  
><strong>"I'm staying here untill Hiccup wakes up." Jack says.<strong>  
><strong>"Look.. North did not want me to tell you this... but you need to go." Bunny says.<strong>  
><strong>"Go? Go where?" Jack asks.<strong>  
><strong>"I don't know.. bring snow to a city.. just go." Bunny says.<strong>  
><strong>"Why?" Jack asks.<strong>  
><strong>"Because!" Bunny says simply.<strong>  
><strong>"I'm not leaving." Jack says.<strong>  
><strong>"Your leaving snowflake, even if I have to make you." Bunny says.<strong>  
><strong>"I'm not leaving Bunny." Jack says.<strong>  
><strong>"You have to leave mate, it's not good for you." Bunny says placing his hand on Jack's shoulder.<strong>  
><strong>"Why?" Jack asks turning to look at Bunny.<strong>  
><strong>"Y-your eyes." Bunny says with a gasp.<strong>  
><strong>"Leave me alone." Jack says turning back to Hiccup.<strong>  
><strong>'Bloody showpony.' Bunny thinks.<strong>  
><strong>"Your still here?" Jack asks.<strong>  
><strong>"I have a question Jack, why are you here?" Bunny asks.<strong>  
><strong>"I-I don't know." Jack says.<strong>  
><strong>"Jack do you know what a Moon Pair is?" Bunny asks.<strong>  
><strong>"You and Tooth are." Jack says.<strong>  
><strong>"Yeah me and Tooth..." Bunny says with a goofy smile on his face.<strong>  
><strong>"Is there a point?" Jack asks annoyed.<strong>  
><strong>"When Hiccup was picked to be a Guardian.. he was also picked to be a Moon Pair." Bunny says.<strong>  
><strong>"I-I see." Jack says.<strong>  
><strong>"Now Jack, when you were picked you did not get a Moon Pair.. which is bad.. for Guardians live forever.. and without love in our lifes we end up empty." Bunny says.<strong>  
><strong>"I-I did not know." Jack says.<strong>  
><strong>"Somehow you've gained a connection to your Moon Pair." Bunny says placing his hand onto Jack's shoulder.<strong>  
><strong>"H-how, you said I don't have one?" Jack asks confused.<strong>  
><strong>"Think about it Jack.." Bunny says leaving the infirmary.<strong>

"Ok I'm confused." Hiccup says.  
>"I said shush." Night Fury say waiting for Hiccup to reuturn to the images of the past<p>

**The image of Jack in the mirror has a small smile on his face as he looks at Hiccup's body, the mirror in the corner of the room catches**** Jack's attention.**

"Another mirror?" Hiccup asks getting a slap on the back of his head.

**The image of Jack shakes his head after looking at his reflection and returns his attention back to Hiccup, a small tear falls from Jack's eyes; Jack see's this in his reflection and almost comes crashing into Hiccup's body.**

"Jack." Hiccup says with a whisper watching the image of him groan softly.

**Jack looks back at Hiccup, his reflection forgotten for Hiccup; out the corner of Jack's eye his reflection catches his attention once again. His pale lips are curled into a grin, his eye's have returned to their normal shade of Blue & on Jack's cheeks is the tell tale sign of a blush. **

'Cute.' Hiccup thinks biting his bottom lip.

**"I love you Hiccup." Jack says as the image fades.**

"Wait.. what?" Hiccup asks shocked.  
>"Well the snowflake suprised me." Night Fury says with a chuckle.<br>"This is not a joke... right?" Hiccup asks.  
>"No Hiccup." Night Fury says.<br>"H-he loves me?" Hiccup asks.  
>"Seem so." Night Fury says.<br>"Jack Frost loves me.. Jack Frost, he loves me." Hiccup says as the darkness of him mind clears finaly, Night Fury sees this and nods.  
>"Hiccup.. yes Frost loves you.. now look at what you did." Night Fury says.<br>"What?" Hiccup asks turning around to see a lush feild full of grass with a lone cabbin sitting on the grass.  
>"This is what your mind looked like before Pitch." Night Fury says simply.<br>"I... it's beautiful." Hiccup says.  
>"It is.. remind you of somewhere?" Night Fury asks.<br>"Berk.. my home." Hiccup says.  
>"Now your temple of the mind." Night Fury says.<br>"Cool.. so can I wake up now?" Hiccup asks.  
>"... Hiccup.. you can't not yet.. I have to tell you something." Night Fury says.<br>"Go ahead." Hiccup says.  
>"It's a vision." Night Fury says.<br>"Go." Hiccup says.  
>"Very well.. 'On the eve of his power Black will return. The choice of the moon will be called into doubt by a loyalist and a frozen heart will thaw.' that is the vision I saw." Night Fury says blinking his eyes.<br>"I'll do my best to help." Hiccup says.  
>"I know you will." Night Fury says.<p>

...

-END-


End file.
